Broken Eden
by Thess
Summary: In the beginning God created the heaven and the earth. After the war, London became a new Paradise. Alucard, Integral, Seras and Enrico were the chosen new protagonists of an old myth. AxS & ExI.
1. Adam

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano.

Author's Notes: Characterizations and relationships are based in the manga not anime, thus don't bother to address anime issues. Proceed with caution for spoilers regarding Pip and PipxSeras (I didn't make up that part, it happens). This story is mainly AxS and ExI, there's certain degrees of AxI and PxS in the beginning and the implied IxS (besides hinted threesomes and foursomes) but AlucardxSeras and EnricoxIntegral are the most developed. I dedicate this fic to Lillian Dashwood. I repost after fixing certain grammar issues.

Special Thanks: Lyanna Kane and Kit Durani, lovely beta readers.

* * *

**Broken Eden**

_"God created man and woman in the Divine image. In God's image they were created; male and female God created them."_

**Chapter One **

- **Adam**

Loss was followed by joy, only to come back to the initial feeling. Alucard wasn't accustomed to strong emotions when he wasn't on the battlefield. It was quite irksome.

The sight of his Master's lifeless body filled him with rage. That the Nazis had won over his protection was an insult to his might. The fact that he had had such plans for his brilliant Integral. Ruined forever. Or so he thought. Soon, her cadaver was stirring, cheeks acquiring the parlor of the undead.

Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing greeted him with glowing eyes and a smile of glittering elongated canines.

There was a reason why the seal and the power given to him by the Hellsing family hadn't vanished. He laughed. They both did before hunting together, feasting on the remaining fake vampires, to then return to lay alongside one another as wolves before the fireplace of Carfax Abbey.

Integral was magnificent: so young, yet so inhuman. Just as Alucard had imagined. He could almost hear the Hellsings rolling in their graves. That their own descendant would join the undead without trickery…

London was their Eden and there were no forbidden trees inside it. But Paradise was poisoned by disagreement. They had heated discussions. Alucard wanted to enjoy her in body as in mind, Integral refused him. Always the maiden of steel.

"You have waited for so long that a couple of years more won't make a difference, will it?" Integral said with taunting words. She was denying both his pleasure and her own for a reason that escaped him.

This round had continued for months, always the same debate over and over again - until one day, Alucard had growled those wretched words. "You're mine, Integra. You're the forfeit of what your ancestors took away from me. I raised you. I _own_ you."

Her eyes had narrowed; she'd gnashed her fangs. Integral had smirked wickedly, snapping: "We're equals, Alucard. Both of us have risen of our own account, haven't we? And we are equals only because I grant us to be. I could own you through the sleeping seals. Never forget that."

"I'm stronger and older than you, that puts me in charge." Alucard had grasped her shoulder, trying to pin her to a wall.

"That doesn't make you any better. You have lost the vitality of the young." Integral had phased out of his grip, disappearing from his side. "You need an object lesson about humility, Alucard. Only then, shall I return."

Alucard had beheld her act, confident that she would come back. Thus, he had stood his ground and waited. He didn't expect her to ask for forgiveness. He knew better; they were both arrogant creatures, but at least he expected her to allow him some physicality beyond a hungry kiss. Nothing happened, no sign of her around.

He sent beasts to search for her, demanding her return. What he saw, through their eyes, galled the No Life King very much. The sight of his companion, dallying with that bloody priest. Was she doing this on purpose? Alucard only wondered. Even threats wouldn't work out; Integral had already set her conditions. And he had too much pride to accept them.

In those days, Alucard started to pay attention to his fledgling in an uncharacteristically positive light. Since her human's demise, Seras had matured in all aspects; no longer was she (in his mindset) a worthless idiot, even if she remained too human for his tastes - he despised her compassion.

_Two can play this game, Integra_, Alucard thought, licking his fangs as he approached Seras. He would carve his childe into a perfect monster, destroying her tainted innocence once and for all. He would not fail again.

Just as Alucard wasn't a gentle creature in anything he did, neither was he the first time they mated, shattering her hymen unapologetically. The way in which she had initially resisted only added to the thrill; he was aware that Seras couldn't go away as Integral had chosen to do. He could enforce his might over her without consequences. They weren't equals, no matter what Seras might believe. She was his, reborn of his blood that had given her immortality. They were therefore bound.

Alucard didn't want a mindless slave, he had no use for them. But he had been a king, and thus it was exhilarating to dominate once more. Seeing her struggle and writhe while he tried to break her was in his plans. As long as Seras didn't give up to the grim circumstances, she would grow stronger with each bruise. She would grow angry and awaken the beast sleeping inside her.

In either case, Seras would lose something, be it her humanity or her spirit. It was only a matter of choice.

Alucard paused, almost on the edge of his climax, positioned inside the panting Seras. His arms displayed superficial scratches where her nails had dug during the act.

Had Adam longed for Lilith as he'd been thrusting inside Eve?

Alucard bet the fool had. Humans were sentimental beings, after all.


	2. Lilith

**Broken Eden**

_"We are made of the same dust, the same hand, and the same urge. Without me, you are nothing. We are equals, why should I lie beneath you?!"_

**Chapter Two **

**- Lilith**

Integral did not believe in the Talmud. Something as esoteric and unchristian was not of her concern. However, she found the similarity morbidly amusing.

She had watched Alucard's behavior and she had listened to his demands with the utmost calm. Give him a bit of freedom and this was what would happen. It figured. It could not have continued any longer, and so Integral had decided to put it to an end.

As a Hellsing, she would not tolerate a challenge to her authority. Besides, Alucard, in spite of his denial, enjoyed being dominated. It was only a matter of time, he would come to realize. His masochistic fetish was well known to her; his brides were evidence enough. The three sisters had even made him bring their meals if he was to win their caresses.

She missed both him and Seras. But there was no room for silly emotions when there was work to do. Integral felt a pang of remorse at leaving the Police Girl with Alucard, she was still recovering from Pip's demise and not in the best condition to deal with her Master. She was an innocent light, something Integral wanted to protect.

_Perhaps I should invite her to come along in the future._

Pushing away such ponderings, Integral focused on her duty. She would protect her Eden, her England. She knew Alucard and Seras would be enough to keep the peace inside the borders… But the exterior menaces were her objectives. One by one, vampires would fall to her claws, her desire to wipe away the impure from the sacred, Protestant lands of her people. And there was another issue to think off. Walter had informed her that the Iscariot Order was moving, trying to win a position in Ireland, even though it was her hunting territory.

That was unacceptable.

So Lilith flew from Eden to the Red Sea Coast, or rather the Northeast of Ireland where the Catholic demons currently were.

As a follower of tradition, Integral went for the king of them all, the leader of Iscariot, Enrico Maxwell. She quietly observed his movements, hiding inside his shadow.

There, she set her plan. She would have to control Enrico in order to have Iscariot please her every whim. It would not be an easy task, but she was not known to be intimidated by impossible odds.

She visited him each night as a haunting ghost, whispering promises of Kingdom Come. At first, Maxwell shoved a crucifix into her face; Integral didn't wince at it. His faith matched her own, thus she remained unaffected.

An idea struck her. Hiding herself in a glowing, majestic light and a cloak of white feathers, she spoke her words solemnly, "The Lord has sent me… He has assigned to you a very special mission"

Enrico's eyes widened, his shock obvious in his features. Disbelief battled devotion. Integral was able to read his mind - he was wondering if she was really an angel sent by God. In a way, she was not lying. As a Hellsing she was on a mission from God, wasn't she?

He struggled with his skepticism until he arrived to a conclusion. "Speak, whoever you are. I'll decide what to do."

"So little faith in God's test of your resolution?" Integral feigned disappointment. Clearly that affected Enrico. "You'll cooperate with Hellsing. Together, as good Christian followers, you shall banish those who deserve it to the flames of Hell."

"I accept the mission. I'll collaborate with what the Protestant has to say."

"Your words shall be remembered, Father Maxwell," Integral replied. Radiance left her at once. Enrico paled at the sight of her fangs, yet she wrapped her arms around him, bringing the priest against her. "We have a contract, Enrico," she whispered in his ear, not so much as a means of seduction, but more as a measure of power. A reminder. "If you call your agents to send me away, they will deem you impure for agreeing. And who will be fit enough to take your place? You'll do everything for the doctrine, won't you?"

Enrico glowered. He had dignity enough not to brush violently from her grip; he grinned like a fox, recovering his self control. She chuckled at that - it was a trait she could appreciate.

"Once everything that you consider impure is gone… our deal will be over, undead sow," Enrico answered smugly. "You'll pay for this."

It was ironic, indeed, that Enrico did not question what she would view as impure. Were not Catholics tainted beings inside protestant soil?

"We shall see, Maxwell." Integral carved her initials on the back of his neck. Enrico managed to silence his scream of pain at that; she was marking him, those wounds would never heal. Once her work was finished, she licked the blood off her fingertips. For human blood, it did not have a foul taste. He had followed his dogma, it seemed, his hemoglobin had a chaste flavor.

"Nosferatu," Enrico growled, pressing a handkerchief to the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. She was delighted to behold the white cloth slowly became stained with crimson.

"Don't be such a baby, it's merely a scratch," Integral mocked. "Whining is not the proper behavior for my Asmodeous."


	3. Eve

**Broken Eden**

_"This is now bone of my bones and flesh of my flesh: she shall be called Woman because she was taken out of Man."_

**Chapter Three **

**- Eve**

Seras Victoria both hated and loved her condition, just as she loathed and adored her Master.

She liked it because when the circumstances overwhelmed her, there was someone stronger to turn to and follow. It made her feel safe.

She dreaded it because the same figure was trying to mold her into his image as she struggled with her own identity. It made her feel oppressed.

Seras was at a point in her unlife when she was no longer sure of what she really wanted. No longer a child, in vampire terms, but a blooming teenager of sorts. Pip's death was the inflictive issue of her maturity.

Alucard's sudden attention confused her. Was he a parent that suddenly noticed the existence of a rejected daughter? The blood rushing inside her veins demanded that she submit to his whims - but she couldn't. She wouldn't. Seras had her own view of what was right and what was wrong. And Alucard wasn't the best of models to follow, either way.

His touch was electric, making her swoon, writhe, and forget everything in the world but the fact that he was moving in and out of her. Especially when Alucard stroke places were no one had dared to touch before. But at the same time, her Master was testing her mind; she could feel him strolling shamelessly on her deepest fears and secrets. Laughing at her hesitation.

Seras wasn't as naïve as everyone thought she was and so she knew Alucard had only turned towards her because Integral had left him. Good riddance, she could understand why Integral had done it. She deserved someone better than the savage brute. Inwardly, Seras found herself wishing she had Sir Hellsing's attentions instead of her Master's. Not in a sexual way - but she would provide a much better example. Alucard was far too selfish, too twisted in his narcissism.

Their intercourse didn't hurt anymore. Maybe it was because the lines of pain and pleasure had grown so blurred? She remembered the first time he had come to her; Alucard had been furious that Integral was being 'ensnared' by Maxwell, in his words. She had rolled her eyes. Alucard was so possessive of both.

Alucard had grabbed and pinned her against a wall of the sitting room at Carfax Abbey, his fangs grazing at her sensitive skin, bringing a chill to her spine.

"M-master! What are you doing?!" She had asked, taken aback by his conduct and nearly melting, as his canines traced the entire line of her former pulse.

"Quiet, Police Girl," Alucard had ordered, mockingly. "You'll enjoy this."

He had been using her to sate himself without caring for her voice in the business. Therefore, she had struggled with all her might: morphing one of her arms to a bat wing, she bashed his forehead in an attempt to free herself. The hit had had no effect upon him. Alucard had laughed, tightening his grip around her slender body. Tendrils had aided him and she found herself bound by them.

"Bloody hell, Master! Let me go! It's not funny!"

"It's not supposed to be joke, Police Girl," Alucard had purred against her ear, making her flush. It was fleeting, and she had soon glared at her Master. "Don't give me such a look. You should respect your Master."

"Respect a rapist?!" Seras had wanted to cry, but she had swallowed her tears. Integral would have done the same thing - how Seras would have wanted her to be there. To support her. But she hadn't been, thus Seras had had to do her best to stand her ground.

"I'm not going to violate you, Seras Victoria!" Alucard had taunted, pinching her nipples cruelly. "Look at your body, it's responding to my actions."

And it had been. Her back arched at Alucard's touch and the nubs on her breasts hardened. "Bastard."

"A bastard wouldn't give you a choice, Seras," Alucard had replied smoothly, as he had nipped at her earlobe. Seras had braced herself, knowing how fair his so-called choices were.

"Which is…?"

"You can join me willingly, enjoying your 'cherry popping' or I can force your mind to give up to me. I'm your Master; if it had suited me I could have taken over your will long ago. But I won't violate your body," Alucard had stroked her cheek as if she was an object rather than a person.

_No, of course not. Only my mind_, Seras had mused bitterly. She had been trapped between the rock and the hard place once more. The same had happened that fateful night in Cheddars, after he had asked if she had been a virgin and then fired at her lung.

Alucard had given her a choice: Die and remain dead or die and become an undead. Neither had awoken her fancy but she had settled for the lesser of two evils.

As she had now. Gritting her teeth, she had forced her muscles to relax.

"Good girl," Alucard had smirked as he had taken her down with him, pinned beneath his weight. It had been enjoyable; she couldn't deny that, yet it had also been humiliating.

Her Master had taken both: her mortality and her virginity.

Alucard didn't stop there, pressing her to take living blood each night. She wouldn't submit to him like that. She wouldn't become a monster.

In those moments, Seras comforted herself with the vanishing memory of Pip Bernadette.

Pip had been, in her opinion, Alucard's nemesis. While her Master wanted to harm her, to break her and make her some wailing little thing. Pip had brought out her backbone, protecting her from any pain and seeking for her to become stronger. Alucard sought what she would never be and Pip only set in what she really was.

Pip had accepted her.

Alucard and she might be bounded, but she was also tied to Pip. She had drunk his blood, the living fire that gave her the strength to resist her Master's silver tongue.

Seras would not lose in his new choice game. Not this time. Alucard longed to sculpt her to his sick idea of perfection? She would do the same, even if it was an impossible Chimera and she was an idealist to believe Alucard would become a better person.

Victoria felt masochistic enough to try.

She was not a mere rib.

_Master has forgotten that Eve 'corrupted' Adam. Not the other way around._


	4. Asmodeous

**Broken Eden**

_"Better to rule in Hell than to serve in Heaven"_

**Chapter Four **

- **Asmodeous**

Enrico Maxwell was torn between despair and desire – or, rather the desperation that such unwanted wants brought him.

It was sinful.

It was forbidden.

It was wrong.

He cursed the day when he had agreed to the false angel's melodious offering, for the religious conflict it had brought him, and also for the thoughts that came along.

Ideas of Integral Hellsing doing unorthodox things to him. He may have been a priest, but Enrico had recently discovered that this did not make his needs as a man vanish. The leader of Iscariot had thought Integral was a remarkable woman in life, for a Protestant sow, but in undeath… she was magnificent. Her awareness had increased beyond his limited, human mind. And the most amazing thing! Holy items didn't faze her; quite the opposite, they seemed to strengthen her.

Could that be? A vampire who was attuned to the sight of God and weakened by evil? That only fed his unhealthy fascination. Each move she made, each word she uttered was an object of study for him. Only that, Enrico tried to convince himself.

And she knew, the blasted woman was fully aware of how she affected him and how to assert her power over him. A soft brush of forearms, a single pat on his shoulder, it was all enough for Enrico to burn in his lust for her.

However, Integral did not allow a closer caress, not a kiss descended to his lips. Their relationship was 'business.' It grated him. Was she mocking him? If she had been Lilith, Hellsing should have been promiscuous. It was the opposite, however, and her virtue remained untouched.

For how much time would he have to endure her torture? His silent secret, for he couldn't even confess to Father Renaldo. Despite everything, Maxwell wasn't remorseful for such thoughts.

Years passed by, flying. There were days and nights that Integral didn't come to him, rather spending her time with her two fellow undead cohorts. Enrico could not help but feel jealousy in addition to relief; he was a castaway of such circles, either good or evil.

But that night, at the end of July, as the cold froze the very core of his body, another chilling sensation took over his spirit. Maxwell knew she was to appear. He had been praying inside a small Irish Chapel, musing about his faults.

_Forgive me, Father. For I have sinned_, Maxwell thought heartlessly, sketching the sign of the cross and then starting to pray.

_In Nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen…_

"Praying to God that you should keep your soul?"

Enrico jumped. He could have sworn that he had heard her voice as if she had been whispering in his ear. But she hadn't. Integral was in front of him, leaning on the altar. Her piercing eyes were scouring something inside him; he shuddered.

"How was the mission in Wales?" Integral bent down, closer to him. Enrico swallowed, forcing his body to stay where it was. That demon would not succeed!

_Pater noster, qui es in caelis, sanctificetur Nomen Tuum._

"The targets were exterminated," Enrico replied icily, glaring at the vampire. "That was the last lair of the vampires you considered impure."

"Was it? Such a pity."

"Unless you wanted me to send Anderson against your friends, of course," Enrico offered solicitously.

She grimaced at his words and Enrico could taste a fleeting victory. "Why is the Demon King envious of my companions?" Integral taunted as she renewed her path, closing the distance between them. Their bodies almost touched.

_Adveniat regnum Tuum, fiat voluntas Tua, sicut in caelo et in terra._

"Stop whatever it is that you are doing!" Enrico demanded, unable to get away. He did not want to. Had she corrupted his resolution already?

"Why so nervous, Enrico?" Integral asked with a collected tone, pretending that nothing was amiss.

"The impure things were exterminated, Hellsing! Our deal is over. Go back and play with your ilk!"

"Seras and Alucard are busy fruitlessly attempting to conceive a Cain." Integral dismissed his suggestion and captured his hand. With a sharp fingernail, she slashed a small cut on his palm, tasting the flavor of it. "Still virgin, eh? Excellent."

Maxwell was speechless. He merely nodded his response; sex before marriage was sinful. What was she doing now?

_Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie, et dimitte nobis debita nostra,_

"Get out of here! I'll call Anderson to exorcize you, demon!" Enrico threatened, finding his voice again.

"Then do it," Integral challenged, eyeing him sharply. Enrico opened his mouth then closed it. He could not, his articulations were not cooperating. "There are still many impure beings to purge out of the Protestant lands, Maxwell. And you gave me your word to that you would cooperate… Even though they aren't exactly undead. Do you know what I am speaking of?"

The priest paled, catching the hint. Iscariot, the Catholics. She had set him a clever trap.

_Sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris, et ne nos inducas in tentationem, sed libera nos a malo._

"If you have any objection, speak now or forever keep your silence," Integral husked, tracing his jugular with her cold tongue.

There was no reply. Enrico himself didn't know what to say, how to act. Her overwhelming presence fogged his judgment. "Don't worry, Asmodeous," Integral assured him. Seras and Alucard appeared behind her, both completely nude except for the blood that covered them. They said nothing just remained still, staring at him. "Together, the four of us shall make many children. How about starting with your own agents?"

The last thing Enrico felt before blacking out was the shivery caress of her fangs biting his throat.

_Amen._


End file.
